the powerpuff girls in Blossom the Genius?
by blossom2013
Summary: What happens when Blossom is given the wrong math test and aces it? She's given a test to enter a special school for geniuses. Will this spell the end of the Power Puff Girls as Crime fighters, or will she find a even more trouble and need her sisters more than ever. co-written with SPARK187


**Chapter One: The Meeting**

"Alright, class, settle down," Miss Keane said. "It's time to take your math test. Now, did everyone study their tables?"

Half the class groaned, including both of Blossom's sisters, but Blossom sat up in her seat grinning. "I'm ready, Miss Keane," Blossom said excitedly.

"Well, it's nice to see some enthusiasm," Miss Keane said as she walked up and down the aisle and handed each one of her students a simple white piece of paper.

After she was finished she walked back up to the front of the class. "Alright, children, you'll have thirty minutes to complete the test. Now, begin."

Blossom happily picked up her pencil and looked at the first problem. These were double digit adding problems. She was under the impression that the problems would be single digit. That's what she studied all afternoon yesterday after school. No matter. She remembered all her tables by heart. She had run through them enough. It was just a matter of carrying the first number over. She followed the process through the first problem, and felt very proud of herself. Then she went onto the second problem. That was easy enough. She followed the same formula even in the later problems that got more difficult, but she finished them all and with ten minutes to spare.

She looked to the left of her and saw Bubbles having trouble. Poor thing, she thought. Math was not Bubbles' best subject and she wanted so desperately to help her, but that would be cheating. Then she looked over to Buttercup, who looked like she wanted to tear the paper apart.

"Stupid test," Buttercup angrily whispered.

Blossom giggled silently. She should have been more sympathetic, but it was Buttercup's own fault that she had so much trouble in school. She never wanted to study, and studying was the key to success in school. Buttercup was just as smart as she was, just lazy when it came to studying.

"Blossom, are you already finished?" Miss Keane asked.

"Yes, Miss Keane," she said and handed her teacher her paper.

"Very good," Miss Keane said as she looked at the clock. "Five more minutes."

Blossom sat nicely with her hands folded as she watched the clock. Once the test was over it would be time for recess and she owed Joey and Mitch a rematch in tag.

Finally the clock struck twelve. "Pencils down," Miss Keane said. She came down the aisle and collected all the papers as the bell rang. Miss Kane, Miss Keane's teaching assistant, had just entered the room. "Alright class, time for recess."

"Everyone line up," Miss Kane said. "Boys in one line, and girls in another."

All the children rose to their feet doing as Miss Kane asked. As they were waiting in line for Miss Kane to escort them out, Blossom turned to Bubbles and said, "So how do you think you did on the test?"

"I'm not sure," Bubbles said sadly. "I had some trouble with about three of the problems. I keep getting my sixes and nines mixed up."

"I had that problem once too," Blossom said. "Tonight after dinner I'll teach you the trick I learned to help you remember, okay?"

"Okay, Blossom, you're the best," Bubbles said.

"And what about you, Buttercup?" Blossom asked. "How do you think you did on the test?"

"Don't mention that stupid test," Buttercup snapped at her.

Finally Miss Kane gave the word for everyone to file out of the classroom. It was a good thing, because it looked like Buttercup was about to explode. Some physical activity would calm her down. It always did.

Miss Keane looked out the window at her kids playing, and it brought a smile to her face. She had been teaching for more than ten years and it was still a thrill to see those young bright happy faces.

As she heard their laughter from her window she looked down at her desk. Now was a good a time as any to grade papers. She picked up the first one. It was Mitch Michelson's paper. She giggled to herself seeing how he dotted his I's with a little dot with horns. She checked off each problem. The first two he got right, but it was all downhill from there. She would have to give him extra tutoring after this.

She put that one aside and picked up the next one. It was Blossom Utonium's. Now, she was a dedicated student. She always paid attention in class, helped the other children when needed, and always did well on her tests. She looked at the first problem. Well, this is peculiar.

"How'did this…?" she started to say out loud. "What a minute? Miss Fallon at breakfast today. We bumped into each other…" Oh, no, she thought. When she had bumped into Miss Fallon, the first grade teacher, she was holding her newly Xeroxed papers containing the math test. Miss Fallon was holding a stack of papers as well. This must be one of hers. "Well, Blossom did get the first one right. Must be a lucky break, but…" She decided to check the whole test. Her eyes lit up when she finally finished. "A perfect score. Good, work, Blossom."

Then she thought to herself that Blossom didn't belong in Kindergarten. She picked up her phone out of her desk drawer. "Oh, Sally," she said after her heard Principal Singer's secretary's voice. "Is Margaret busy right now?"

"I don't think so, why?" Sally asked.

"Ask her to come to my classroom," Miss Keane said. "There is something I need to discuss with her… about one of my students."

"Alright, Miss Keane, hold on." She waited patiently on the phone until she heard someone pick up.

"Miss Keane, is there something wrong?" Principal Singer asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong. There's just something we need to talk about."

"Alright, I'll be right there," Principal Singer said.

Miss Keane continued to grade her papers for the next ten minutes. Just when she was about done a knock came at her door. "Miss Keane," she heard a woman call out.

She looked up from her desk and saw Principal Singer standing in the doorway. "Oh, Margaret, come right in," Miss Keane said getting up from her desk. She picked up Blossom's test as the principal walked towards her.

"So, what is this about?" Principal Singer asked.

"This," Miss Keane said and handed her the test.

Principal Singer examined it for a few moments then looked up at her. "It's a math test."

"Yes, but it's a first grade math test. Blossom Utonium accidentally got the wrong test. It must have happened when I bumped into Miss Fallon today."

"Well, just give her a replacement test," Principal Singer said thinking nothing of it. "We can't expect a Kindergarter to take on first grade level mathematics."

"That's not the point, Margaret," Miss Keane said. "She got all the answers right."

"Really," Principal Singer said. "Well, we may possibly have a gifted child on our hands. I think we should test her right away."

"That's what I was thinking," Miss Keane said. "I'll give her father a call and set up a meeting as soon as possible."

"Very, well, try this afternoon," Principal Singer said. "That would be the best time."

Miss Keane picked up her phone and looked up the Utonium's home number. She had it recorded in her planner and dialed it out quickly. The phone rang for several minutes until she heard a man's voice on the other line.

"Hello, Professor Utonium," Miss Keane said. "This is the girls' teacher."

"Oh, yes, is there anything wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, no, Professor, I was just wondering if I could set up a meeting with you this afternoon to discuss Blossom's progress."

"She's not slipping, is she?" The Professor asked.

"Oh, no, quite the opposite, she's a very bright student, but we'll discuss it in full detail at the meeting. Are you available this afternoon?"

"Well, of course," Professor Utonium said. "I can meet with you when I pick up the girls."

"That will be fine, see you after school," Miss Keane said and hung up the phone. After she ended the call she looked over at the principal. "He'll be here at three."

"Good," Principal Singer said. "I'll get Miss Fallon to join in. See you later, Miss Keane." As the principal was leaving the children were just coming back from recess.

"A wonder what Principal Singer was here for?" Blossom asked as she and her sisters sat down at their desks.

"Probably just grownup stuff," Buttercup said as Miss Keane attempted to bring the class to order. Still Blossom had a feeling it was about her.

The rest of the day went pretty fast, although Blossom was worried about her test. Since she didn't study that kind of math for the test, she feared she might have failed. She was relieved when the school bell rang and class was let out.

The girls waited for the professor in their usual spot. Just like clockwork, he was right on time. "Hi, girls," the professor said and opened the car door and stepped out. "How was school?"

"We had a test," Buttercup said with a sour look on her face and folding her arms over.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't that bad," the Professor said. The girls were about to get into the car when the professor spoke. "Girls, we're not leaving right away. Your teacher requested a meeting so we'll be a little longer, but afterwards we'll go for ice cream, okay?"

"Sure, professor," Blossom said, looking a little nervous.

She and her sisters held hands as they walked back into the school building with the Professor. They walked down the hall to their classroom. The Professor knocked on the door and was greeted a few seconds later by Miss Keane's cheery face.

"Thank you for coming, Professor Utonium," Miss Keane said. Blossom noticed the principal was in the room along with Miss Fallon, the first grade teacher. That was strange. Blossom was about to follow the Professor into the room when Miss Keane stopped her. "You three sit outside for a few minutes while I have a word with your dad, okay?"

"Okay, Miss Keane," Blossom said and sat in one of the small chairs. Bubbles sat down next to her, but Buttercup stayed standing and put her ear to the door.

"Buttercup, what are you doing?" Blossom asked in an irritated whisper.

"Shhh… I'm trying to hear what their saying," Buttercup said. She paused for a moment as Blossom got up out of her seat. "Wait a minute. They're talking about you."

"What about me?" Blossom whispered. "Get out of the way so I can hear." She pulled Buttercup to the side. She didn't see her raven-haired sister smirking at her. "I can't hear anything, just muffled voices."

"Well, well, it's finally happened," Buttercup said with a half laugh. "Little Miss Goody Goody's in trouble."

"What!" Blossom almost shouted. "I've never been in trouble, and I'm not about to start now."

"Yes, you are," Buttercup insisted.

"I am not," Blossom said.

"Are too," Buttercup said brushing her nails on her top and then blowing them clean. It was something she only did after busting up a bad guy.

"You take that back," Blossom demanded. "I am not!"

"Stop fighting," Bubbles insisted. "We don't know what they're talking about, and until we do…"

"Shut up, Bubbles," they both shouted at her.

Bubbles sat back in her seat about to cry. Blossom looked over at her sister and felt bad. "Oh, Bubbles, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay," Bubbles said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"We're both sorry," Blossom said, as she and Buttercup stood next to Bubbles chair. "Right, Buttercup?" Blossom gave her a nudge.

"Oh, hey, right. Sorry, Bubbles." Buttercup just rolled her eyes at her forced apology.

Bubbles smiled up at both of her sisters. "Good, now hug," she said. Both Blossom and Buttercup hesitated. "Do it!" Bubbles demanded.

They reluctantly hugged at Bubbles request. Bubbles had a big smile on as they parted, but Blossom and Buttercup only pretended to be happy.

Meanwhile inside the classroom Professor Utomium looked puzzled. "So this is about Blossom's math test?"

"Yes," Miss Keane said and handed him the paper. "As you can see she has a perfect score."

"Well, Blossom has always done well on her tests," Professor Utonium said. "I don't see…"

"This is a first grade math test," Miss Fallon said. "Blossom was given this test by accident."

"Really, and she got a perfect score," he said. He should have been stunned, but he knew Blossom to be exceptionally smart. "Well, that's my little genius."

"That's what we want to find out," Principal Singer said. "We would like to test Blossom, and if her score is high enough she might qualify to attend a special school for exceptional children."

Are you saying that my Blossom could be a genius?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Principal Singer said. "First let's see how she does on the test, and then we'll take it from there."

"Alright, when do you want to set it up?" the professor asked.

"Tomorrow would be fine. The test should take three hours. You can be here if you like."

"Of course, anything for one of my girls," the Professor said. "My Blossom could be a genius." He smiled at the thought.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow, Professor," Miss Keane said as she walked him to the door.

"Yes, Miss Keane, and thank you," he said as he left the classroom. The girls were sitting in the chairs when he came out and shot up to their feet.

"Professor, what did Miss Keane and Principal Singer want to talk to you about?" Blossom asked with a worried face.

"Oh, nothing, we'll talk about it at home," the Professor said. "Now, who wants ice cream?"

"I do," Bubbles said excitedly jumping up and down.

"Me too, Daddio," Buttercup said and took the Professor's hand and attempted to drag him out of the building.

"Yeah, ice cream," Blossom said, not really enthused by the idea. She really wanted to know why her teacher and principal wanted to talk to her dad… about her. She just guessed she would have to wait, even though it was killing her to do so.


End file.
